Mistletoes
by Exotos135
Summary: Mission begins in 3...2...1...


**Last story of the year, everybody! It has been an amazing years: stories have been made, reviews have been posted, and some series even added some more fuel to the potential for stories here! I really hope everybody keeps doing a good work for the fanfiction community ! :)**

**I'm sorry if this doesn't feel like a fitting finale for a year, or if this feels...rushed. I originally wanted to make a story based on christmas carol. But alas, I realized I wouldn't have enough time to complete it, so this is the best I could get. **

**One more thing: I don't describe what everybody wears because they wear their usual clothing, and I don't think It's necessary to state the obvious.**

**Happy new year, everybody! It has been an honor to be here with a lot of great authors and great stories, among a lot of other people as well. So, without adding anything else, read and enjoy. **

**Happy holidays!**

* * *

><p><strong>(Streets of Gravity Falls, a random store)<strong>

Dipper Pines walked to the entrance of the nameless store, looking around to see if anybody else came. He soon managed to spot another person coming to his location: Candy Chiu, one of his sister's friends.

"Candy? What are you doing here?" asked the boy as soon as he met the girl met face-to-face.

"I got a message that told me to go here, and that I shouldn't ask why, just do it." answered Candy with a shrug.

To emphasize her point, Candy took out her cellphone and showed Dipper the mentioned message. "I also got the same message. It even told me to not question who sent it or why, just to do what it said." said Dipper, taking out his cellphone and showing the girl the same message. The duo put their cellphones back wherever they got them as Dipper started to think. "It makes you wonder, doesn't it?"

From a nearby alley, a trash can suddenly opened and Dipper's slightly older sister, Mabel Pines, came out with an excited look on her face at seeing the duo together. "Good, they got the message _and_ went to the indicated location!" said Mabel in excitement before taking out a walkie-talkie, speaking to it as she continued. "Everybody ready?"

From the roof a resting teenager lumgerjack, Wendy Corduroy, heard her walkie-talkie and then grabbed it. "Wendy here, ready for the mission." stated Wendy to the walkie-talkie, grabbing a rod nearby using a mistletoe as bait with her free hand and lowering it soon afterwards.

The mistletoe was lowered until the two kids could look at it, Candy being the first to look up. "Hey look, a mistletoe!" exclaimed a surprise Candy, pointing at the plant.

Dipper turned up and spotted the mistletoe as well, smiling as he got an idea. "Let's contemplate it for a long time!" suggested Dipper.

Candy nodded in agreement as the duo stared at the hanging plant. Seeing this, Mabel communicated with the remaining team. "Grenda, Pacifica, are you ready?" asked Mabel to the walkie-talkie.

The rich blonde and chubby redhead came out of the shadows at the sides of the store, both holding a pair of yoyos. "Grenda and Pacifica at their position, ready for duty." answered Grenda, sounding a bit angry when she mentioned Pacifica's name.

"Are you sure this is a good idea? Our part, I mean. Specially with the fact that we're using yoyos." spoke Pacifica in a worried tone. "What if we miss or if they get hurt?"

"Are you asking for the well-being of both or the well-being of my brother, pudding lips?" jokingly asked Mabel with a smile.

"F-For the well-being of both, of-of course! W-Why would I ask o-otherwise?" stuttered Pacifica in response as she sblushed, Mabel getting a smug look as the girl added something else. "And don't call me pudding lips!"

"Yeah, because it is not like you have ever tasted pudding before." smugly said Mabel before changing to a more serious tone. "Anyway, we wasted enough time, do your part before they decide to look away from the mistletoe."

Mabel cut off the call just as Pacifica started to get ready to complain. She and grenda started to spin their yoyos, peeking out of the shadows to get a clear view of the duo. "We're taking a long time contemplating this mistletoe." commented Dipper, his vision glued to the object.

"Yeah, but I believe It's worth it. I don't really see a lot of mistletoes, so I wanna see this one for as long as I can." replied Candy, her vision also glued to the object. "I don't think I'll stop seeing this anytime soon."

Once they had spun them enough, the girls threw their yoyos at the duo, hitting their backs with enough strength to force them to go forward. This resulted in both of their mouths...colliding...and forming a kiss.

The two initiallly look shocked at first, but they soon hug each other and enjoy it for a moment before separating. "Would you like me to stay by your side while you do that?"

"If you don't mind."

Continuing their hug, the duo continued to look up at the mistletoe as Mabel watched vistoriously.

"Mission accomplished." spoke Mabel to the walkie-talkie, with all the responses being cheerful joy or, in Pacifica's case, slightly jealousy. "Everybody knows what to do next: go home."

With that said Mabel got off the trash can and left, Pacifica and Grenda sneaked past the duo and Wendy took the mistletoe back and jumped away. With the mistletoe gone, Dipper and Candy exchange looks before they shrug it off and they kiss again.

**The End**


End file.
